This disclosure relates in general to learning and can include traditional classroom learning or on-line or computerized learning including, but without limitation to learning or instruction with a Learning Management System (LMS) and/or Online Homework System (OHS).
Numerous resources can be used in facilitating student achievement of an education goal. These resources can include, but not by way of limitation, instructional resources such as an instructor or teacher, a lecture, a demonstration, or example problems, practice resources such as practice problems or assignments, evaluation resources including, for example, a quiz, a test, or the like, and remediation resources. The effectiveness of these resources significantly impacts the degree to which the student learns and masters subject matter.